Faith in You
by Kaikaze
Summary: Amidst the personal conflict in his life, Kiryuu Zero was left distraught after his lover, Kuran Kaname, decided to call off their precious relationship. Is there any hope for them, or has it finally come to an end? KanaxZero, AU, Yaoi-flavoured.
1. Wavering

A/N: *shudders* I know it has been a while since the last time I popped up with an update! But have mercy on me please, because my Muse-chan is a tsundere, so he went to a long vacation before he returned back to me! *sniffs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or else the genre will be yaoi instead of shoujo! *bounces happily*

Rating: T-Rated for now (M-Rated is still in deep consideration.)

Pairing: KanamexZero, and a secret pairing (revelation will be resulted to mini-spoiler).

Warning: AU, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Angst, No vampires, non-attempted OOC-ness, high in sugar fluffiness at some part of the story (later), plot idea belongs to a silly author... That's it I guess ^^;;

Story is edited by myself.. In other word, not beta-ed.

* * *

_**Chapter I: Wavering**_

Takamiya Kaito hummed along the beats of the song that was rolling around in his music player when a foreign sound abruptly interrupted his solitude. Given the normal circumstance, he'd rather ignore the source of the annoyance alone and kept on indulging himself with his self-created play list, while his break hour still lasted.

But since the object, situated on the coffee table centimeters away from him, had been ringing for the umpteenth time for that evening, he took the liberty of answering the phone belonged to his friend.

"... Hello?" Kaito answered the phone nonchalantly, as if he was an actual owner of the phone in his grasp.

"Excuse me? I believe this is _supposed _to be Kiryuu Zero's phone number, right?" The person on the other end of the line finally spoke after a moment of an _eerie silence._ Kaito mentally slapped himself for taking someone's else phone call without introducing himself.

"Pardon me, Sir. I'm his friend... _Zero_ is currently busy." Kaito informed the man, while being cautious with his words, controlling himself from not blowing any of Zero's secret to some unwanted guys.

"Could you pass the phone to him, please? Tell him that this is urgent.." Kaito could sense the impatience in that deep baritone voice. He contemplated for a second before replying him back.

"May I know, who are you, sir?" The ash-brown male inquired as he concluded that if he was going to sacrifice his remaining 10 minutes break for his friend, the call better be worth his time.

The next reply from the other end of the phone started with a low growl, before the man introduced himself, "I'm Kuran Kaname... Your friend's _boyfriend.._" He replied as he emphasized his last word.

For a moment, Kaito face-palmed himself for not checking the caller's name before answering the call. After all, he was well aware that Zero had a lover named Kuran Kaname. It was the first fact that he learned about his silver-haired friend, as a safe precaution of not suddenly flirting with someone's property (albeit the fact disappointed him for months).

He wondered how dense he could be as he took his precious time and glanced over the caller's ID, which was exactly the Kuran Kaname's name, the only difference being the two love symbols tailing after the name on the screen.

"...Opps... Sorry, Kuran-san, I didn't realize... A moment please.."

Kaito immediately emerged out of the staff's lounging room, scanning his surrounding for the silver head of his friend. It has been about a couple of weeks and a half since they started to work at _'Shironeko'_, not a pet shop but a Japanese Restaurant specialized in serving traditional Japanese cuisine. Once, he questioned the ever-so-knowing Zero on how the restaurant got its silly name, and the latter had simply implied that it was because the owner had an obsession with white _fat_ cats.

His eyes finally landed on the figure who was busying himself at the 'sushi-belt' area, taking orders while preparing the various kind of sushi at the same time.

Kaito grabbed his own apron before motioning for his friend to take a break. Zero left the working area right after Kaito took his place, but not before processing Kaito's whispered words that Kaname was waiting for him on the other line.

As Kaito tied his apron securely around his waist, he didn't miss the dejected sigh from the _male _customers upon losing their silver-haired server.

Zero rushed to the resting area, barging through the crimson oak door. He took a deep breath to calm his exhausted self before picking up the call again. Truth to be told, it has been awhile since he had any actual conversation with his lover.

"Kaname..?" The silver-haired male whispered to the phone, while testing the long-unspoken name on his tongue. The longing was evidence in his voice as he had been missing the love of his life for quite sometime.

Ever since he started his part-time job, he barely had any time to spare for his lover. But at the moment, Zero was more than keen to deeply apologize to Kaname for that matter. Regardless, he was still trying to empty his schedule for a day, in hoping that he could have a day off solely reserved for his lover.

The silence between the lines lingered for a couple of seconds more before the voice that Zero had been yearning to hear finally resounded.

"Zero... When did you hire a _secretary _to answer your own phone?"

The silver-haired male frowned a little upon such question from his lover, and he could sense that Kaname wasn't happy on the other line of the call. He took a seat on the vacant settee in front of a coffee table, unconsciously nibbling on his fingernail before he voiced out a reply.

"Kaname... You mean, Kaito? He's a friend of mine, you should probably just ignore him since he's rather bold at times..." Zero let out a low chuckles at the end of his reply, attempting to lift up the heavy atmosphere.

And yet the creases between his brows returned when the only reply that he received from his lover was a loud dejected sigh, which sounded more like an upset groan.

"Kaname... Are you mad? I'm sorry if he annoys you..." His voice sounded apologetic as he had no idea on what was upsetting his lover's mood to such a degree.

"No... Zero, it's just that it was hard enough for you to answer my call and it frustrated me that it was not your voice that I heard when someone finally picked up the phone..."

A sigh of relief escaped Zero's mouth as Kaname finally conceded on talking rather than growling and messing up with his mind.

"I.. I'm sorry Kaname. I was busy a moment ago.."

"Zero, you're supposed to be on your summer break, right? Please... Don't tell me that you're working, because we both know that your college forbids the student from taking any job." Kaname's voice dripped with suspicion.

They weren't in the same level of education due to their narrow age gap. While Kaname was already in his first year of university, Zero was still finishing his college. Despite the circumstance, the older one was aware of his lover's college rules plus the risk of breaking them.

"N-No... Of course not, Kaname! I just have a major partner project that need to be finalized over the summer. That's all." Zero bit his bottom lip for lying to his lover. He couldn't afford Kaname to find out that he was indeed working, or else he would end up involving him in his problem _again._

But it wasn't entirely a lie either since he did have a project to be settled over the summer. Of course, his partner was none other than Kaito, since his brunet friend was the only person that he got along with ever since he entered college. Mostly because he was a socially awkward person.

"... And you can't ever spare sometime to answer _at least _one of my calls just because of a mere project?"

Zero was taken aback as he discerned the raise in Kaname's normally gentle voice and it was never a good sign when his lover lost his composure. He was at a loss of words, trying to make up some plausible reason for his lack of attention for Kaname lately.

He never intended to neglect his lover as of recently. But Zero was trapped in a situation which demanded for his utmost attention, to find a way out of his _personal conflict_. A problem that couldn't be told to his lover in any way possible, for fear of burdening his beloved Kaname.

"Kaname... I miss you so much, I do. But I... I just want to finish this project of mine as soon as possible, so that I can spend the rest of this summer with you, uninterrupted. Promise!" He reasoned with his lover, albeit he feared that perhaps he couldn't keep his promise just a second ago. But he could always find the other way _out of his problem_, as long as it concerned with Kaname's happiness.

"I think you can keep your promise to _yourself_, Zero..."

"Wha – "

"... And take as much time as you like for your project."

The amethyst-eyed male was startled for a second. His lover had said those words with voice that lacks off any emotion. Deep down in Zero's heart, he feared for what was to come next.

"Kaname... What do you mean?" He inquired attentively, picking the right words as to avoid worsening the situation even more.

"We need to talk, Zero... _Right now._"

Zero felt as if his heart stopped for a moment upon hearing those words. But he braved himself to confront with Kaname for the moment to come. He felt somehow that their conversation didn't have to end up with a broken heart.

_Kaname... It doesn't have to be this way... _

"Kaname... I promise.. alright? I'll make up for all those time that we had lost recently. I realize that it's my f-fault for neglecting you. So please.. I'm sorry and I'll do anything, just _anything _that you wish for me to do. But please – .."

"Just no.. Zero. I feel that we're no longer on the right track... Not anymore, not like how we used to be.." Kaname's voice was heavy with regret and perhaps guilty. And yet he sounded too calm at the same time, too calm for Zero's comfort.

The hand that was holding the device close to his ears trembled uncontrollably, but Zero held his wrist with his other hand. Trying to calm his nerves, clutching around his wrist so tightly that he didn't realize he was leaving a red mark there.

"Kaname... Kaname! T-There must be some misunderstanding somewhere! Please.. listen to me..." He couldn't believe how much desperation dripped off of his voice. And yet he always knew, when it came to Kaname, he'd always expect the unexpected effect the older male had on him.

"No.. Zero. I don't know how to say this.. But you need to listen..."

"Kaname –.."

"Zero.. I.. My parents introduced me to someone, a daughter of one of their close friends, her name is Cross Yuuki."

The silver-haired male bit his bottom lips with such a high intensity, unable to suppress the sob that threatened to fall from his lips. To the extend that he never realized when his lips started bleeding.

He had always feared moment like this. Always feared that perhaps one day Kaname would abandon him for another person... _for another girl_.

He was well aware of the critical position that he took the moment he became Kaname's lover. The brunet was an only heir to the Kuran family, and if the situation turned too demanding, his place in Kaname's heart could be rattled in a blink of an eye.

But he had always clung on to the hope, that his lover would never leave him, no matter what happened. And yet he never predicted that the day he feared the most was being presented at him right at this moment.

Kaname was his first lover, the one that received everything that Zero had had to offer. He gave Kaname his love, his trust, his understanding, his care... and his chastity. Thus, he never expected this to happen, because he always trusted that Kaname would treasure his love for him.

"K-Kaname. Stop.. Please.." He begged to his lover, he tried to avoid the inevitable, and yet when his lover continued on with his words, he felt like his heart was slowly being ripped to pieces.

"Listen Zero! I.. We have been going out for about 2 weeks and a half, me and her... And I realized how much similarities she has with me. So I think, it's better if you and I call off this – .." Kaname's words were cut off by a sudden loud choked sob, followed by Zero's voice.

"No! Stop it.. Please!" The younger male wondered, when did his tears had started fallen, because the next moment he realized was that his tears were streaming off his chin. And he had to muffled his sobs with the back of his hand, attempting to slow down his tears.

"Zero... It's better – .."

"Please... Just p-please, Kaname.. I'm not ready for this..."

_You can't do this to me..._

The silver-haired teen disregarded Kaname's repeated calls of his name as he dropped his phone onto the plush sofa, not even having the strength to press the ending call button.

He raised up his slender legs closed to his chest, burying his head between his knees before letting out the uncontainable tears to fall profusely. His frantic sobs filled the earlier silence in the room that he was not alerted to someone's sudden presence in the room.

The only thought occupying his mind was the love of his life as he was drifted back to the past. To the very first moment when he met Kaname.

**..**

**…**

**….**

**[TBC]**

* * *

Readers, I'm sorry that the chapter is so miserably short! T^T Even me myself won't be satisfied with such a mini chapter, but this is sort of the prologue. So I promise that the next chapter will be longer!

If you realized, my writing skill has become rusty throughout the year T^T. It's because, English isn't my mother language, my daily communication in RL is conversed in Malay language, and I mainly listen to Japanese music. So pardon me for my terrible grammar and everything.

I'll finish this story first before I update my old ones! Because this story is sort of the victim of the situation for me to sharpen back my touch! This is a short story anyway, the max will be about only 3 chapters! ^^;;

Anyway, this story is fully KxZ, if you want ZxK, go read the on-going _'Luscious Pleasure'_ *mini-advertisement* X3

Reviews are the elixir for every writers to keep on writing, so I'll love to hear from you guys. I seriously have the feeling that people are afraid of me, I don't know why! T^T I'm not cold-blooded, so please tell me your thoughts!

P/S: Next chapter will be the flashback, on their first meeting! It's sweet that you can drink it with coffee! ^^


	2. Endless Memories

A/N: *coughs* After spilling so much tears and blood, and getting through life-threatening messages, finally Chapter 2 is here!~ ^^;; I have my reason for my late update, but I'll explain at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or else Kaname would have deflowered Zero even before the poor hunter turned 18! *chuckles evilly*

Warning: Non-attempted OOC-ness (A lot in this chapter), Most part was written during author's half-conscious sleepy state ^^;

Not beta-ed as always, and just to help with your imagination, in the flashback, they were wearing the_ normal Japanese High School Uniform_, the black Gakuran type, not the Cross Academy's uniform! And please note that if you haven't found the _[End of Flashback]_ sign after _[Flashback]_ started, you're still in the flashback, alright?

Okay.. That's it. Please proceed and.. enjoy? ^^

* * *

_He raised up his slender legs closed to his chest, burying his head between his knees before letting out the uncontainable tears to fall profusely. His frantic sobs filled the earlier silence in the room that he didn't even realize someone's sudden presence in the room. _

_The only thought occupying his mind was the love of his life as he was drifted back to the past. To the very first moment that he met Kaname._

_**….**_

_**…**_

**..**

_**Chapter II: Endless Memories**_

_**[Flashback]**_

It was another tranquilizing day for Kiryuu Zero as he savored the hushful ambient in the School Library. He proceeded on losing himself in his reading as there was no one to interfere with his solace.

He knew that it was a plus for him to become the school librarian for there was usually close to no student in the library. Safe for one or two students who were pretty much absurd in their own reading at the back of the library.

Still, ever since he was a child, luck was hardly on his side. He reflected on his predicament for the silence in the library didn't stay for long as the door was suddenly slammed open and being closed abruptly a second after by one figure who just entered the library, looking solicitous.

With a frown between his thin eyebrows, Zero scrutinized the new stranger who just made his entrance.

The first thing that he noticed was that the person was taller than the usual male students in his school, not that Zero wasn't tall himself but he could see that the guy was taller than him. His dark brown wavy hair fell in a messy streaks, almost over-reaching his shoulder and yet it complimented his handsome edgy face just in the right way. And as he keenly observed him, the guy was actually beautiful.

The silver-haired teen mentally slapped himself when he realized that he just thought the stranger was handsome... and beautiful. He felt his cheeks flushed slightly upon thinking of such thing.

Zero raised his eyebrow slightly when the figure suddenly headed toward his direction and nearing closer to him, until he stood in front of the library counter.

Amethyst eyes were startled for a second when the piercing wine-red eyes met with it.

"Umm...?" Zero inquired lightly, suddenly not sure on how to mouth his words.

"Excuse me.. Can you please _hide _me for a moment?" The male in front of him finally spoke, and Zero felt like slapping himself for the brunet's silky voice just managed to make the heat spread wider along his cheeks.

"H-Hide you?.. Well, we do have one or two large book shelves at the back of the library... If you would like to...hide?" His word sounded more like a question rather than a statement as Zero wondered on how did he found it in himself for suggesting such idea.

Nonetheless, the taller of the two suddenly clasped his hands together, bowing slightly to Zero and muttering "I'm counting on you," before he disappeared to the back of the library.

The silver-haired teen stilled himself for a second, trying to process the situation in his head when the door was being slammed open, _again._

A blond, followed by two other girls at each sides of him suddenly entered the library and straightly heading for his direction.

"You! Did you see _Kaname-sama_?" The slightly shorter blond in front of him pointed his finger right at his face. Zero narrowed his eyes upon such rude behavior, albeit the three were older than him.

"_Kaname-sama_... who?" He blurted out thoughtlessly, wondering at the same time if he missed anything around the school, about this _'Kaname-sama'_ guy.

"Seriously, you don't know who is Kaname-sama?" The blond asked with a voice filled with disbelief, as if Zero was a step behind the world's breaking news, before he muttered lowly something along the line 'As expected from the unsociable bookworm'. But Zero decided to dismiss the muttered statement and waited for the blond's next line.

However, one of the aquamarine-eyed blond's follower opened her mouth instead, a girl with a long dirty blond hair. Caressing and flinging her non-frizzled hair before mouthing her words.

"You know, the new transfer student.. A brunet with wavy hair, tall, handsome with beautiful garnet eyes... And absolutely charming!" The girl went on and on with her list of admiration for the brunet.

The silver-haired librarian clicked his tongue as he finally connected the two bizarre situations that happened a moment ago, together. He carefully concluded in his mind, that this guy called 'Kaname-sama' was being chased by a group of fangirls and a fanboy.

Typically, he won't bother himself to protect a random student who was hiding in the library. But he guessed that he'd just took side with the lesser of two evils. At the very least, the _Kaname-sama _did showed a proper manner even though he was in such a rush.

"I'm sorry... But I see no such creature entering this library... senpai." He decided that he'd just be a little bit polite in addressing his seniors, after all he just bluntly lied to them.

The trio scrutinized the surrounding of the library in a quick flashes of vision before dismissing themselves immediately, as if being surrounded by books any other seconds would suffocate them to death. Zero was aching to throw the thick monster encyclopedia to each of their heads but refrained himself from doing so.

The room was finally enveloped in silence upon the disappearance of the trio. Zero sighed in relief as he didn't have to deal with ignorant seniors any longer for the day. He took a glance at the back of the library but ended up deciding to ignore the brunet. After all, he didn't want to be considered as _another _desperate fanboy.

Thus, he shifted his utmost attention to the splayed thick book on the table. The spell was working again as he started to be absorbed in his thoughtful reading when suddenly he heard someone, a male judging by the voice, cleared his throat right in front of him.

Zero sighed in exasperation for having being disturbed for the third time for a day.

He looked up from his book, wanting to face the source of annoyance as soon as possible. His gaze however was first met with a flower of lavender color, an origami flower to be exact and the male that presented the makeshift flower to him was none other than _Kaname-sama_ himself.

His startled eyes stared at the flower for a moment, then he shifted his gaze to the brunet and back to the flower, his loss of words made him flushed in embarrassment yet again. His mouth parted slightly and being closed right away after that as the motion repeated for a couple more time until he decided that he would just shut up and gave the brunet an inquiring look instead.

A light melodious chuckle cackled from the brunet's mouth, which added to the rushing heat to Zero's cheeks before the brunet flashed a smile at him and spoken up again.

"For you, as a token of my thanks and our... _first meeting_?" His long graceful fingers motioned for Zero to accept his gift. Zero's pale hand tentatively reached for the flower, his slim fingers took the flower into his gentle grasp.

The moment Kaname retracted his hand, his fingers brushed against Zero's and both of them were surprised when they felt an electricity-like spark suddenly rushed over them. But they dismissed the occurrence, thinking that perhaps it was just the magnetic forces coincidence and nothing to do with the myth of destined lovers.

"Umm.. T-Thank you for this flower, I guess?" Zero hesitantly voiced out as he stood up, immediately noticing that the brunet was indeed taller than him.

"It's a Lavender Rose.." Kaname blurted suddenly.

"...Eh..?"

"The origami flower in your hand is a _Lavender Rose,_ I think it matches with you.."

Zero noticed that the brunet's word stopped for a second as he leaned forward to Zero, his piercing gaze focused on Zero's name-tag, clipped at the upper left part of his black school uniform. The librarian can't helped himself but flushed furiously for such a close observation from the brunet.

"So, you're, Kiryuu... _Rei_?" Kaname fumbled with his chin for a second, quickly entering to his thinker-mode until Zero finally replied back.

"No... It's Kiryuu _Zero_... And don't you dare to laugh at my name..." Zero found himself easily flustered when people get his name wrong just because the _'kanji'_ for his first name can be read as 'rei' too, not that the meaning held any different anyway. In fact, it probably held no meaning to begin with, but it was the name that his parents gave to him, in sequence with his twin brother, Ichiru.

"Of course I won't laugh... It's rather an interesting name to be honest. Compared with my name which majorly used for girls rather than boys. I'm Kuran Kaname by the way..."

For the first time on that day, he couldn't utter anything but smile upon the brunet's comment about his own name. But a warm feeling spread across his chest, and Zero felt that he might could get along with him.

"So.. You're the new transfer student?"

"Ahh.. Yes I am. I have been living in France for the past 7 years and recently my family finally decided to reside here in Japan, permanently."

Zero hummed in recognition, scrutinizing the color of the brunet's name-tag. It was of a pale blue hue, indicating that he was a second year in their high school. A year older than him as the first year wore the light red shaded name-tag, just like him.

The older teen was about to mutter something else when the bell rung suddenly, signifying that it was time for afternoon classes. Inadvertently, both of them sighed in frustration. It was only a minute after that they realized their spontaneous actions and both of them flushed slightly, Zero more so than Kaname, due to his easily-flustered nature and pale complexion.

"So.. Nice to meet you, Kiryuu-kun!" Kaname flashed Zero one of his rarest enchanted smile and Zero returned with his own small and yet mesmerizing sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you too.. Kuran-senpai. So, will you be a frequent here in the library now?" Zero inwardly scolded himself for asking such question to the brunet, and yet he can't helped his curious self.

"Of course, Kiryuu-kun... Because I have found a precious treasure here.."

The silver-haired librarian didn't overlook the mischievous wink that was directed at him. He attempted to glare at the brunet but failed miserably when his cheeks just flamed with a pretty shade of red.

Kaname gave him one last playful smile before exiting the library, leaving a flustered Kiryuu Zero fumbling with his newly gifted Lavender Rose origami.

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

A fortnight passed by Zero's day quite uneventfully. Kuran-senpai had become one of the frequent faces at the library. He'd always took a book and sat himself in a narrow corner of the library, albeit facing the silver-haired teen.

Zero was aware of Kuran-senpai's behavior too as he had sometime caught the brunet stealing a glance or two at him. And yet, what flustered Zero the most was when their eyes met, Kaname would just flash his usual mesmerizing smile to Zero while giving him a playful winking at the same time.

Of course, the brunet's attempt to flirt with the silver-haired librarian didn't go unnoticed by Zero, and yet surprisingly to himself, he didn't mind about it as much as he thought he would. And there was only an explanation as to why Kiryuu Zero didn't mind about it, because he found himself getting attached to Kuran-senpai too.

At times, he subconsciously indulged himself into simple conversation with the brunet, slowly learning about the latter's life while exchanging stories about themselves.

Zero had been willing to guide Kaname around the school after a couple of days of their first meeting, upon the brunet's request. And he noticed that Kaname had such a deep interest towards the Japanese culture. Probably because he stayed abroad for too long and he hardly get the chance to immerse himself with the unique culture, despite being born as a pure Japanese.

Expeditiously, Zero found himself in the first name basis with Kaname-_senpai_, albeit they didn't drop off the suffixes applied to their respective names. He felt that it was much more adequate calling the brunet that way, because it just sounded impolite dropping off the -senpai from his name.

Their ceaseless daily interaction dragged on, until a day came, a day that altered their friendship to a whole different level.

It was the after-school hour, where Zero spent his time carrying out his duty as the librarian, sorting out the books onto its accurate shelves, when he unanticipatedly found Kaname at the back of the last aisle of the shelf.

Zero always wondered why Kaname never sit on the seat provided in the library as the brunet incessantly resorted to sit on the plush carpet of the library floor.

Incidentally, he headed to Kaname's direction and caught the older teen who was about to place a book at the very bottom row of the shelf. A place that it didn't belong to, as the said shelf was filled with thick language dictionaries.

"Kaname-senpai... Give that book to me please, it'll be troublesome if the teacher-in-charge found the books unsorted." The silver-haired librarian made a slightly pouting face, reaching out his right hand for the book in the brunet's grasp while balancing the stacks of book in his other arm.

Kaname stopped in his motion, looking up to the younger teen who was demanding for the book in his hand. Zero narrowed his gaze when he saw a smirk slowly lurking at the corner of Kaname's lips.

"But you see.. Zero-kun.." The brunet paused as he stood up and leaned in to whisper to Zero's left ear, before he proceeded, "I am rather _possessive..._"

Kaname puffed out an air towards Zero's ear, eliciting a gasp from the librarian who took a step backward and stared at him frustratedly.

"B-But that doesn't have anything to do with that book!" Zero retorted, inadvertently stuttering a bit.

"Oh yes... It is related, Zero-kun. It will be even _more troublesome _if someone else took this book that _I'm attached to.._"

"Then Kaname-senpai could just borrow it from the library and returned the book when you're entirely done with it!"

"Borrow it? How so..?" Kaname raised his eyebrow interestedly, upon the librarian's suggestion.

"Yes.. You have your library card, right?" Zero frowned when Kaname gave an immediate negative reply and shook his head.

"So you didn't request for the card, _yet?_" He inquired as Kaname _smiled _and shook his head again.

Zero sighed tiredly, ruffling his silver locks at the back of his head lightly before he continued. It took at least a couple of weeks for the electronic card to be specifically made for a student, hence he decided that he would just make things easier for his _favorite senior._

"Then, you can use my card for the moment, Kaname-senpai. Just... you better make sure that you return the book in time or else, I'll be the one in trouble." He warned the brunet beforehand.

After all, he'd had an experience of having to pay the compensation for the unturned book that an ignorant classmate of his had borrowed and disappeared into the thin air after the said culprit changed his school. Unfortunately for Zero, it was his card that was used and dejectedly, he'd had to sacrifice his pocket-money for almost three-weeks, paying for the rather exorbitant book.

"Don't worry... There's no way I'll put my precious Zero-kun in trouble... So, may I borrow the whole book in this library then?"

Zero flushed upon the brunet's earlier comment before he raised his eyebrow in disbelief for that next request of his.

"Of course no, you silly! Each student can borrow a maximum of 3 books only, except for us, librarian who could borrow 5 books for a longer period of time.." He explained thoughtfully, figuring out that the brunet was just messing with him as Kaname chuckled upon Zero's mini-outburst.

"... I like it." Kaname said suddenly, a teasing smile still adorning his handsome face.

"Excuse me..?"

"I like your... lips, Zero-kun. When you're moving your lips, it looks so... delectable."

The younger teen subconsciously pursed his lips together, unable to ignore the rapidly rushing heat to his cheeks. He was obviously at a loss of words, suddenly finding himself unable to face the brunet.

Kaname however continued pushing Zero to the edge of embarrassment until he finally let out a melodic chuckles, earning what looked like a pout adorning Zero's feature.

"Don't take it seriously, Zero-kun... But honestly, you're irresistibly cute when you're blushing. I might just _eat _you up."

"I'm not cute!" Zero finally burst out frustratedly in embarrassment. He was about to ignore the sneaky brunet and resume with his earlier task when Kaname abruptly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Zero-kun... I won't tease you anymore, _not for today_, but please... May I borrow this book, Mr. Librarian?"

Zero drew his thin eyebrows closed together and snatched the book from the grinning brunet. He scrutinized the title of the hard-covered book and after a moment, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"_F-Flower Symbolism,_ Kaname-senpai? May I ask, why would you read something like this?"

The silver-haired teen looked up to his senior, not realizing that Kaname had entered his space and swiftly reaching for the stack of books in his arm.

Zero's facial expression was filled with bewilderment as the brunet dumped the books onto a nearby table, grabbing his now free hand in his grasp.

"Well, this book is rather highly essential for assisting me in expressing my love to a certain someone... Say, Zero-kun... Do you know, the exact meaning of the Lavender Rose that I gave you?" Kaname's wine-red orbs looked into Zero's amethyst eyes, with a gaze full of expectation.

"I'm not sure... A-As a sign of gratitude, perhaps?" The silver-haired teen wildly guessed and he was only replied with a shook from the taller male.

"Would you open this book, and turn to page 74... Zero-kun?" The brunet suggested, leading the other closer to the wall while his eyes fixated on Zero's every move.

Zero's eyes scanned Kaname's face warily, before he shifted his attention to the book and tentatively turned to the said page.

He gave his utmost attention to the words written in the book. Reading a certain line for several times before he finally looked up to Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai... T-This is— ummphh!"

Out of the blue, the silver-haired teen was pushed to the wall, the book in his hand fell out of his grasp as his wrists were held tightly in Kaname's grasps. A full lips clashed upon his in a rather forceful manner, and Zero could only gasped breathlessly as Kaname pushed his tongue inside Zero's hot cavern.

Seconds passed by, as Zero tried to struggle fruitlessly against the brunet's hold over him. Zero had never been kissed before, let alone him kissing someone else. And yet he never predicted that his first kiss would be stolen by a man.

At the moment, the silver-haired teen was swirled with jumbles of emotion, his mind falling quick into bewilderment as he found himself slowly leaning into the kiss, and stopped his struggling.

He could hear the wet sloshing sound as their tongues collided against one another, he could taste the sweet minty taste of Kaname and he could feel the insistence from the brunet as he held him in place. In spite of that, Zero could do nothing and let their forbidden act prolonged for as long as Kaname desired.

It was only when oxygen became a high necessity that Kaname finally let go of him, a trail of saliva streamed down the corners of their lips as they gasped for much-needed air.

Transiently, Zero's mind was surrounded by a thick blanket of oblivion, he couldn't move his body even as the brunet no longer held him against the wall. But one thing for sure, he knew he was flushing furiously, if the rushing flaming heat spreading across his cheeks wasn't any indication.

He couldn't utter any words out of his frozen mouth until Kaname leaned in close to one of his flushing ears and whispered to him.

"Kiryuu Zero... Don't you realize that you're a criminal...?" The older teen spoke with a deep silky voice of his, his confidence never faltered.

"W-What...?"

"You... Stole my heart, from the very first time that I met you. And I decided, as a compensation for your greatest crime, will you be my lover, Kiryuu Zero?"

The words rang in his ears like a mantra, but Zero had fallen into another state of mental blankness, his inexperienced self trying to decipher the first ever true confession that he had received.

A gentle kiss suddenly landed on Zero's forehead as it instantly caught Zero's utmost attention, his amethyst eyes lifted up to meet with Kaname's hopeful garnet orbs.

"Will you...?" The brunet repeated his earlier question, his eyes wandering into the depth of thoughtful amethyst eyes. After what seemed like forever, Zero finally replied.

"I... I will, Kaname-senpai. Because you're as much guiltier as I am. You caught my heart too, and I never know the reason why I fall for you in the first place." Zero stared at Kaname with accusing eyes as he was waiting for any reasoning that could explain about his attachment for the brunet.

"You're silly... You know that?" Kaname locked his gaze with him.

"What...? I'm not!" He retorted.

"Yes, you are. Because you simply don't need a reason to love someone..."

For a fleeting moment, the silver-haired teen could only stared into the depth of the wine-red eyes as he searched for the truth in those mesmerizing orbs. The truth of his sincerity, for the purest love that the man could offer to him.

Throughout his life, he had never fell in love, or rather, he refused to let himself to fall in love. Because he was afraid, afraid of accidentally falling into an abyss of deception.

Zero had lived through hell ever since the death of his parents, when his 4-year-old self along with his twin brother were put under his so-called uncle's custody. He had known nothing except for the pain that was inflicted upon both of them.

In fact, the only reason why the man took him under his roof was for the sake of the money entrusted for any close-relatives who were willing to take care of the twins. The man would starve them for days, taking advantages of the reserved money all for himself.

The man would faked his kindness, only when the lawyer-in-charged, Yagari-san made a monthly inspection on the twins' well-being. If it was not for one sudden inspection on a day when he was 11-year-old, he would still be living under the same hellish condition up till now.

Yagari-san had caught the man red-handed, in a drunken state who was in the middle of lashing the older twin with his leather belt just because the boy had asked him for some medication for the feverish Ichiru.

Albeit he was put under Yagari's care after that incident, the 7 years of his bitter childhood couldn't simply be erased. Combined with the amount of bullies and mean individuals that he encountered at school just because of his distorted family background and his weird appearance, Zero had built a barrier around himself.

A barrier which secured his well-being along with his twin. A barrier which protected him from those who desired to take advantages of him and his dear one.

But Kaname was different, Zero's could feel that he was different, from the first time of their meeting. Kaname had approached him for the sake of learning and understanding about himself at the same time. Kaname came into his life with such honesty that even his frozen heart couldn't refuse to melt and welcome him into his heart.

"... Zero-kun?"

The silver-haired teen was snapped out of his thoughts as his attention was caught back to the brunet in front of him.

"... Y-Yes?"

"... Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do..Kaname-senpai.. I trust you."

Zero felt a heat spread across his cheeks as he directed his gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed of facing his senior. But a hand found its way underneath his chin, lifting up his face so that he would meet the brunet's gaze once more.

"I do too, Zero-kun... I have faith in you."

For a moment, they could only smiled sheepishly at one another, eventually falling into a mutual feeling that would bind their red threads of fate tight together.

Zero felt a heat spreading across his forehead as Kaname landed a gentle kiss against it before his lips travelled lower. And once again, their luscious lips crushed against one another, quickly falling into a slow sensual kiss instead of the initial rough one. Both of them savored their intimate moment in the silence of an unoccupied library.

The book titled as _Flower Symbolism_ was left splayed open on the floor, turned to page 74, below the picture of a beautiful Lavender Rose, a short description was written straight-fort.

_Lavender Rose:_

_The rarest kind of rose with the most visually fascinating color. It is often, given to someone as a sign of deep enchantment and love at first sight. _

And ever since that day, Zero learned that you could always love someone without a definite reason to begin with. Because love was a miracle that could blossom between two individuals that had faith in one another.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**_…._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

_Don't you have your faith in me anymore, Kaname?_

"... ero-kun?"

"... Zero-kun?"

"Zero!"

His mind finally registered a voice calling out frantically to him as he lifted up his head from between his raised-up knees, wiping off the pale traces of tears from his cheeks and finally clearing his blurred vision. His gaze was met with the sight of his senior colleague, _Kain Akatsuki_, who was crouching down with a frown on his matured face.

"... A-Akatsuki-senpai? Sorry, I didn't hear you coming. It is already the time for me to get back to work? I'll go straight away. I'm sorry."

The silver-haired male stood up from his earlier position hastily, his mind was tangled up in a jungle of emotions that for once he couldn't think straight because nothing seemed right to him at the moment. And just when he was about to leave the resting area, Akatsuki caught his wrist in his grasp.

"Wait... Zero-kun, calm down! It's not the time yet, you have about half an hour more or so. Come on, sit down."

Silence crawled into the room for a short while as Zero glanced at his wrist-watch. He took a couple of deep breath before he returned to his earlier spot on the sofa, ruffling his messy silver locks in frustration.

"... Are you okay?"

The orange-haired male inquired and the only reply that he received was a week shook from the silver head as the boy continued fidgeting with his own fingers.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong... If you feel like sharing your problem, Zero-kun."

Zero considered the older male's words for a second. Kain Akatsuki was someone who he trusted for the man's kindness. He was his senior during his high-school year, in the same year as... Kaname. The only reason why he was accepted to work at the restaurant in the first place was because of Akatsuki-senpai's recommendation to their manager.

He'd admitted that they didn't converse much between one another and yet the silence that lingered between them, or some little word of encouragement from him had always gave a therapeutic effect to Zero. And so he decided, to open up a little after minutes of lingering silence.

"It's K-Kaname... he wants to call off our relationship."

The amber-eyed male raised his wild eyebrow upon the new revelation. He had known Zero along with Kaname during his high-school year. The two boys were in fact the most controversial couple at their school, particularly because _the prince _dated _the geek_. An interesting and cute geek in Akatsuki's opinion, though he'd rather kept the comment to himself.

And so the fact that Kaname wanted to call off the long-term relationship that he had with Zero, shocked Akatsuki to the great degree. Because he was one of the constant witnesses of the madly blooming love between the two (mostly because his jealous cousin was the mastermind of 'Kaname-sama Fanclub' back then during their school year).

"Does he have any definite reason as to why he wants to call off your relationship with him?" He can't helped but asked, after all, something smelt fishy on this subject.

"Because, I couldn't give him his much-needed attention ever since I started working, because I couldn't give him any sensible reason for why I unintentionally ignored him for over the past two weeks, because I couldn't tell him that I'm working... Because I don't want him to know about my real situation... It is.. It's all my fault in the first place. My fault..."

Akatsuki sneaked his arms around the silver-haired male's shoulder and gave him the calming squeeze on the shoulder as he saw how Zero's face flushed up, an indication of someone who was about to cry.

The boy was obviously blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. In fact, for anyone who knew about Zero's real situation, the person should understand, how much burden the boy had to shoulder currently.

The reason why Zero took the risk to work over the summer vacation was because of his sickly twin. The younger Kiryuu had suffered a mild lung infection when he was little because of the constant exposure with the heavy smoker, namely the twins' earliest guardian, which later was treated with some medication.

It was only recently, Zero found out that his younger twin suffered from Pneumonia too. But what triggered his worry the most was when the doctor told him that his twin was at a high risk of having a chronic pulmonary disease, if the boy wasn't taken care of with proper treatment and medication _immediately_.

Truth to be told, the twins' parents did left a bountiful amount of wealth, enough to last until they owned the careers of their own. But it was not for nothing that Zero hated his uncle so much, the man used up their money almost to the brink of nothingness.

The twins won't even be able to continue their studies, if it was not for Zero's inhuman intelligence earning a full scholarship for his college studies (and half-scholarship in Ichiru's case). But the older twin never predicted that they would fell into such an unfortunate predicament, because he never thought that Ichiru would suffer from such a chronic illness.

And so with determination of wanting his dear twin to be cured as soon as possible, the older twin took the initiative to earn as much money as he could.

But one thing that always frustrated himself was having to lie to his own lover. He knew that the Kuran was known for their overflowing wealth, he knew that Kaname was such a kindhearted person. And yet, that was his main problem, because he knew Kaname would step into his personal problem, and one thing that he wanted to avoid was for Kaname to hold the burden for him.

He felt ashamed of himself, for always troubling his lover even if he didn't want to in the first place. People had always viewed their relationship as akin to an imbalance scale. No matter how much he tried to prove them wrong, he would always be viewed as the inferior compared to the superior Kaname.

Despite how much Kaname had convinced him that he never felt any inequality in their relationship, Zero always strive hard to avoid troubling his lover.

He never failed in doing so, his determination always surpassed everything else for as long as he knew that his lover would always be by his side. But now that the situation had came for the worse, he started to doubt himself, fearing that he might never made it if his lover left him for real.

"Zero-kun...?"

The silver-haired male lifted up his face, wiping a stray trace of tears that streamed down without his realization.

"Is that all? Is that the only reason on why he left you?" Akatsuki asked again and for once in his life, he regretted asking, for the moment the question left his mouth, he heard a short intake of breath coming from the person beside him. And Zero's face paled beyond his imagination, if that was even possible because he thought that the Kiryuu(s) had the palest complexion ever to begin with.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it–.."

"Kaname... He.. H-He said that his parents introduced him to a certain girl, about the same time during when I started working. He said they have a lot of chemistry between them.. And then h-he... Kaname said – "

Akatsuki noticed the strain in the boy's every words, and the moment another droplet of tears fell off his chin, he can't helped but to embrace the vulnerable person into his arms. Lending him a chest to cry into.

"Ssshh... You have to be strong, Zero-kun... For _Ichiru_..."

He tried to ease the pain of the crying person in his arms. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, as in the eerie silence of the room, the only sound that could be heard was the sobs of a brokenhearted man.

"How, Akatsuki-senpai? How am I supposed to be strong when I completely lost the source of my strength?"

The fiery blond gently pried Zero away from him, within an arm length, his amber eyes fixated on the watery amethyst orbs, before he finally spoke.

"Then fight for him Zero-kun... Fight for your love one, if you truly love him then fight for him."

"But... How –.."

"Anything, do anything that could bring you two together... Unless.. Unless he's not worth the fight –.."

"He's worth it! He's worth fighting for...!"

For a moment, he wondered how did he found the strength to retort his senior's last statement. But one thing for sure, he knew that anything worth having is worth fighting for. For once in that day, he knew he was on the right track, and the flamed gaze along with the single encouraging smile from Akatsuki-senpai actuated his determination.

"I know you can do it, alright?" Akatsuki affirmed as he stood up after instinctively wiping the last droplet of tears off from Zero's cheeks. As he was about to go out of the room, turning the door's knob, Zero's sudden question put his motion to a halt.

"Why are you so kind to me, Akatsuki-senpai?" Zero inquired quizzically.

"I'm not sure, Zero-kun. Perhaps because I understand that feeling when you have to fight for someone... and.." He paused.

"And..?"

"Because you remind me of _my lover_ so much, that I can't afford to see you cry."

With his last sentences, he finally turned the door's knob and went out of the resting area, leaving a befuddled Zero, wondering what his senior was trying to imply by saying such thing.

After awhile of helplessly pondering on his thoughts and concluding nothing, the silver-haired worker glanced at his wrist-watch and noticed that he had about 7 minutes left before his next shift begin.

He reached for his forgotten phone on the couch and unlocked its security device. Taking a deep breath, while massaging the back of his neck to calm his nerves, he scrolled down through the numerous contacts until he stopped at the only name that had the love symbols decorating it.

Tentatively, he brought the phone to his ear after initiating the call as he waited for the other end of the line to be picked up. After what seemed like forever albeit it was just a mere seconds, Zero finally heard the voice of his dear one.

"... Zero?" Kaname's voice sounded cautious, probably because of how their last conversation abruptly ended.

"Kaname... I..."

"Zero... Are you okay? About earlier – .."

"I k-know... I understand Kaname. Just, for this one last time... Will you grant me a favor?" Zero fidgeted in his seat, waiting for Kaname's answer as his unoccupied hand rested on his knees, squeezing it tightly to the point that his veins were visible through his pale skin.

"Yes... Zero. Anything that I can do for you, I will do it for sure."

_Then can you please stay by my side forever, Kaname? _

He can't helped but thought to himself, despite of how much he knew that it was the only wish that couldn't possibly be granted. After taking a deep calming breath, he finally broke the silence.

"Will you, Kaname... Go out for _one last date _with me?" The hope was evidence in his voice, anticipating for the reply from Kaname with a hopefully positive answer. And finally Zero willed himself a small smile of relief upon the brunet's reply.

"Yes, I will... Zero."

**_.._**

**…**

**…_._**

_**[TBC]**_

* * *

Alright, so you can guess that the next chapter will be their _last _date!~ For some reason, I'm so nervous about writing that chapter! Also, I was high so things have changed and the minimum will be about 4 chapters! Anyway, I was constantly sick for the past few days, and still having a coughing fit even now, so that's my reason for not updating faster. T^T

The second pairing has been partially revealed: Akatsuki x (?) ^^

Oh and I want to send my appreciation to those who reviewed the first chapter, I was kind of shocked with the amount of it! ^^ So thanks to; _**ben4kevin, Hashi hashi, Lazynova, wawatvxq, takara2802, mpiedz, kanamexzero fan, KyouyaxCloud, TheClover1212 **_(Now, return my Nyanko-sensei and Matoba-chan!)**,**_** PeachyQ73, KxZ fan girl, kairi the seventh princess of heart, **_**hotxhotguy,** and especially **LuanRina **for her highly enthusiastic review ^^

So, what do you think of this chapter? It was kind of hard for me, because I haven't experience the feeling of having a lover! So, pardon me if I did a bad job! *sniffs* I'm a socially awkward penguin after all ^^;;

Will you give me the Mana Elixir aka Review to help me recover faster and as a source of inspiration? ^^


End file.
